Tatsuya Yamashiro
タツヤ |status = Alive |manga debut = The Strongest Duelist Yūya!! (spin-off manga) |seiyū japanese =Nanami Shinde|eyecolor = Purplish-Gray |haircolor = Blue |partner(s) = Ayu Ayukawa Futoshi Harada |mechanism = Pendulum Monster |affiliation = You Show Duel School|d-diskcolor = Cyan|duelclass = Junior|win = 0|lose = 1|othernames = |d-disklight = Orange|enname = Tate|base = 山城 タツヤ|furigana = やましろ タツヤ|dename = Tate|frname = Tate|englishv = Amanda D'Archangelis|voice english = Amanda D'Archangelis}} Tatsuya Yamashiro ( タツヤ Yamashiro Tatsuya) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is friends with Ayu and Futoshi. He is enrolled in You Show Duel School and proved to be very knowledgeable and intelligent. Appearance Tatsuya is a young boy with blue hair and shoes. He wears a white short sleeved shirt and brown vest, along with a watch and short khaki pants. Tatsuya has purplish-gray eyes. Ed 1 Tatsuya in his running clothes.png|Tatsuya in his running clothes. History Standard Dimension Arc Pre-Maiami Championship Tatsuya watched Yūya Sakaki and Noboru Gongenzaka's Duel in You Show Duel School was concerned when the Solid Vision disappeared and Yūya fell to the ground who managed to make a quick recovery and pull off a funny face to reassure him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 1: "The Trail of Light, Pendulum Summon!" He was very happy that Yūya defeated Ishijima and returned to You Show Duel School with several applicants see Yūya and Yuzu's exhibition match. However, Yūya failed to Pendulum Summon and is defeated by Yuzu. Yūya showed Yuzu and the applicants his Pendulum Cards afterwards, annoying the applicants as they thought that Yūya might have cheated against Strong Ishijima and they couldn't use the Summon without the Pendulum Cards. All but Tatsuya left, though the boy believed in Yūya, and Gongenzaka encouraged Yūya to support his fans. Yūya agreed, vowing to master Pendulum Summoning.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 2: "The Strongest Evolution of Dueling! Its Name is Action Duel" Later on, he along with Ayu and Futoshi all asked to see a Pendulum Summon, which Yūya had finally started to get used to, but they were interrupted by Shingo, who invited them to LDS and offered the use of the Center Duel Field to Duel Yūya. After Shingo forcibly took Yūya's Pendulum cards, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi, and Yuzu were taken hostage on top of a suspension bridge in "Prison Tower of Darkville".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 3: "Dark Town - The Stolen Pendulum Summon!" Tatsuya watched Yūya Duel and defeat Shingo. The building where he was put on collapsed, but he was rescued by "Timegazer Magician". After Sora Shiun'in knocked out Shingo and his lackeys, he introduced himself to Tatsuya and the others.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 4: "A Ray of Hope! Block Spider" During Yūya and Sora's Duel, he explained the Fusion Summon to Futoshi and said this is the first time he saw it.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 5: "Aspiring Apprentice!? A Strange Fanboy, "Sora Shiun'in"" He was worried when "Scissors Bear"'s attack was higher than Yūya's "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon", he explained to Futoshi when Sora activated "Toy Parade" that if "Scissors Bear" destroys another monster and equips it, it gains an additional attack. Tatsuya noted that Yūya's heart was damaged after losing his ace monster. He was surprised to find that Pendulum Monsters are sent to the Extra Deck when they are destroyed and was happy when Yūya won and when Sora enrolled at You Show.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 6: "Innocent Toy - Death-Toy Scissors Bear" Tatsuya received the news that Yūya apparently attacked Shingo.Yu-GI-Oh! ARC-V episode 8: "You Show School's Crisis!! LDS Invasion" Tatsuya didn't believe it and watched Yūya, Yuzu, and Gongenzaka fight against the LDS students.Yu-GI-Oh! ARC-V episode 8: "You Show School's Crisis!! LDS Invasion"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 9: "Judgment of the Stars! Xyz User 'Hokuto Shijima'"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 10: "Knight of the Secret Stone! Fusion User "Masumi Kotsu""Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 11: "At One With The Sword!! Synchro User "Yaiba Todo"" He later watched Yūya Duel Reiji AkabaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 12: "DDD: King of the Different Dimension"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 13: "Magical Sages Galilei & Kepler" and Shūzō.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 14: "Hotblooded!! Shūzō Theatre" When Yūya tried to ask him for help so that he could qualify for the Junior Youth Championship, he declined stating that he belonged to the Junior Division while Yūya belonged to Junior Youth'Division, so their Duel would be invalid.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 15: "The Aim is the Junior Youth Championship!" During the Duels arranged by Nico Smiley to help Yūya to qualify for the Junior Youth Championship, he along with Ayu and Futoshi became Yūya's cheering squad and cheered for him during his Duels.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 16: "Genius Master Chef "Michio Mokota""Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 17: "An Exciting Performance! A Fulfilling Meal!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 19: "The Universe of Knowledge! Eita Kyuando"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 20: "A Difficult Question!? Attack Duel Quiz!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 22: "The Fortunetelling Girl - Mieru Hochun"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 23: "Arcane Eye" But on request by Nico, they stayed behind the scenes during Yūya's qualifying Duel against Gongenzaka,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 25: "Steadfast Resolution! Noboru Gongenzaka" but later on was allowed to go in-front and cheer him and congratulated Yūya when he won and finally qualified for the Championship.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 26: "A New Boundary - Superheavy Koujin Susano-O" Maiami Championship .]] Having qualified for the Maiami Championship before Yūya, Tatsuya and the other You Show students received a pep talk from Shūzō and boarded the van to go to the Championship, but they were surprised to find Yūya missing. Yūya later showed up after they had looked for him. After the opening ceremony, he watched Futoshi's Duel with Takeshi Shimizu and congratulated him for winning.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 27: "Opening!! Maiami Championship" He watched Ayu's Duel with Reira Akaba who intrigued him. He tried to speak to him but Reira ignored him.Yu-Gi-Oh!ARC-V episode 28: "Ayu's Entertainment Aquarium" Tatsuya continued to watch her friends Duel in the Championship.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 29: "The Fusing Maestras!", and on the second day of the tournament watched Gongenzaka's Duel with Gen AnkokujiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 30: "The Tested Steadfast Heart" and Yūya's rematch with Shingo Sawatari.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 31: "The Howling Whirlwind - Yosen Lost Tornado!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 32: "White-Hot Battle! Entertainment Duel Show!!" The tournament took a darker turn after Sora's Duel with Shun KurosakiYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 33: "Future City Heartland", which left Sora badly injured.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 34: "The Merged Demonic-Beast VS The Evolving Falcon" and Yaiba Tōdō.]] In the period of the tournament after Yūya fell into a coma and Sora disappeared, Tatsuya witnessed the rest of the first round of the Junior Championship and the second round of the Youth Championship, in which Reira defeated Futoshi. When he heard that Yūya had woken up, Tatsuya hurried to the stadium with Futoshi and Ayu. They arrived and were happy to see that Yūya was okay. He then witnessed the brutal Duel between Isao Kachidoki and Yaiba Tōdō, which left Yaiba hospitalized, and Tatsuya was shocked to learn that Yūya was Dueling Isao next.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 38: "The Four Dimensions" As he had worried, the Duel with Isao went badly for Yūya until he abruptly changed his manner and swiftly defeated Isao with "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon".Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 39: "Awakening of the Imperial Wrath" Tatsuya watched her Junior Youth classmates participate in the Battle RoyalYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 42: "Battle Royale Begins"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 43: "The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis"", but Yuzu and Yūya soon disappeared when their camera feeds were cut for maintenance.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 44: "Sora Shiun'in, Storms Forth!!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" Frustrated with not knowing what was going on and enduring Yōko Sakaki's strange antics, Ayu led Futoshi, Tatsuya and Shūzō in a dash to the city, but they were informed that they couldn't return to their homes while the Solid Vision was active in Maiami City.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" At the Youth Class finals, Ayu and Futoshi later warned Tatsuya to be careful before his Duel with Reira, reminding him that Reira used Fusion Summoning and Synchro Summoning. He thinks that he can win with his own trump card "Entermachine Gadget Giant"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 48: "The Wounded Falcon" but is defeated by Reira's Xyz Monster "CCC Rock Armor the Embodiment of Overlaid Armors", Tatsuya congratulated Reira and compared him to his brother, and Reira thanked him with a timid smile.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 49: "Bring Smiles With Dueling" Synchro Dimension Arc After Yūya returned to the stadium with Yuzu, Tatsuya learned about the invasion of the Obelisk Force from the Fusion Dimension. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 52: "The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!!" He later watched the Duel between Yūya and his mother, and bid him goodbye after the Duel, as he departed for the Synchro Dimension.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 52: "The Legendary Grandmaster Revives!!" Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53:""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc When a dimensional rift opened with the Supreme King Dragon Zarc, Tatsuya stared in shock.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 136: "Reign of the Supreme King Dragon" He watched Gongenzaka Duel against Zarc, wondering what was the huge dragon. He was worried about Gongenzaka when "Supreme King Servant Dragon Clear Wing" destroyed all of his monsters.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 138: "The Black-Winged Dragon" Tatsuya wondered where Yūya was and noticed that Supreme King Servant Dragon Odd-Eyes resembled Yūya's "Odd-Eyes". He and Ayu wondered if the Duelist had a connection to Yūya due to their similar appearances. He and the others were then sent to the Fusion Dimension after the rift expanded and transported Maiami City there. When Shūzō noticed people in the air, Tatsuya looked up and thought the Duelist was Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 139: "The Eyes Tainted with Darkness" While watching Reiji Duel, Tatsuya and Ayu were surprised he was appealing to Yūya. When Reiji used the effects of his monsters and dealt damage to Zarc, he was happy. When Zarc revealed he was the true founder of Pendulum, Tatsuya was surprised. When Zarc attacked "DDD Gust High King Executive Alexander", Tatsuya wondered why due to its ATK being higher than "Clear Wing's" and was worried when Zarc attacked "DDD Wave High King Executive Caesar". He was surprised when he thought "Zarc" killed Reiji and when Reira joined the Duel. When Reira used "En Flowers", Tatsuya and the others watched as flowers appeared everywhere.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 140: "Pendulum of the Soul" Following Zarc's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", Tatsuya lost his memories of Yuzu and people from other dimensions. Yūya arrived late one day, wearing new boots that Futoshi praised. Tatsuya asked where Yūya bought them, but Yūya revealed that they were a gift, though he couldn't remember who had bought them for him. Yūya then Dueled Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi, with Tatsuya using his "Bunborg" Pendulum Monsters. The Duel was interrupted by Shūzō, who revealed that Yūya had been invited to the Junior Youth Championship. Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi watched the Battle Royal between Yūya, Shingo, Gongenzaka and Tsukikage, who urged everybody to remember the Maiami Championship, and Tatsuya began to recall the events.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 141: "Junior Youth Championship" He is later seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack Atlas.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" Deck The only card initially shown in Tatsuya's possession was "Entermachine Gadget Giant". After Zarc's defeat and the second dimensional split, Tatsuya uses a "Bunborg" Deck, including Pendulum Monsters. Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard Dimension